


Anywhere I Go, There You Are

by evieoh, stargazerdaisy



Series: skyeward college frenemies AU [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College AU, F/M, Fluff, Moving In Together, Seriously A LOT of Fluff, Vince's Birthday Fic, can you find them all?, gratuitous inside references, it's like a scavenger hunt, moving day shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieoh/pseuds/evieoh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerdaisy/pseuds/stargazerdaisy
Summary: It’s been three years since the gang graduated from college. They’re growing up and moving forward in their lives: grad school and careers, marriage, new relationships, and even moving in together. But it all comes back to this crazy group of friends who love each other and will be there for each other no matter what.





	Anywhere I Go, There You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airaze/gifts).



> Hi all, Evie's previous account was hacked and all her fics deleted, which included co-written stories, so we're reuploading them all now.
> 
> This fic was originally posted in November 2017, as a birthday fic for Airaze
> 
> [original authors' note: Happy Birthday Vince!!!
> 
> We know you love this verse, and conveniently, so do we. So here you go, the next installment in their story. Cooked up with all the cliches and references and jokes that you (should) expect from us.
> 
> Love you, dude! Hope your birthday is amazing!
> 
> <3 Daisy & Evie]

There was a soft rustle coming from somewhere just outside his perception.

His hand groped around but came up empty. “Skye?” he asked groggily, head just barely rising off the pillow.

Without warning, something landed with a thump on the mattress next to him. “It’s moving day!” was the excited squeal that followed.

“How are you awake?” he groaned. “It’s….wait, what time is it?”

“It’s 7:30,” she answered quickly. “Cooommmmme onnnnnn, get up.”

Ward blinked the sleep from his eyes and fixed his stare on his girlfriend. “Who are you and what have you done with Skye?”

“Oh, for goodness sake, it’s me.” The eyeroll she gave him was somewhere between annoyed and completely bored, but the quirk at the corner of her mouth implied that she was at least a little bit amused as well.

“But you’re never up before 9:00am on a weekend. And half the time, that’s by force. I called you at 11:00am last Sunday and you about bit my head off and then hung up on me.”

She shrugged, as if that explained everything. “I’m just excited?”

Ward took a moment to stare at her, marveling as always that someone could be so beautiful, inside and out. The sunlight was streaming through the blinds, bathing her in a soft summer glow. Her hair was falling out of the bun she’d tied up the night before, her t-shirt (well, his grey t-shirt that she’d stolen) was slipping off her shoulder, and there were smudges of yesterday’s mascara under her eyes. It still took his breath away.

Her excitement was understandable; he was just as happy. The last year hadn't been easy on either of them. Two years out of college, he finally had the opportunity to get his foot in the door at an internship that would actually build his career. The only problem was that it was in a city two hours away. Moving to a new city didn't faze him in the slightest, it was even attractive to him, but moving  _away from Skye_  wasn't something he wanted. She was settled in a great job, living with Jemma, and finally building the life she'd always wanted. He couldn't ask her to leave all that for him. But the moment he mentioned the opportunity to her, she was nothing but supportive, telling him he needed to make himself a priority and chase his dream. Not knowing if their relationship could last through the separation was his biggest worry. It took many conversations with Skye, both of them expressing their fears, but her being much more encouraging, before he decided to accept the offer.

The year had not been entirely smooth. The first couple of months, they switched off driving to visit the other for weekends, but it became a strain to budgets, time for other friends, and those necessary everyday tasks and errands. One or two weekends a month together became the norm and Skype and phone calls became a very big part of their relationship.

After so many years of not only living in close proximity to one another, but being apart of each other's daily lives - whether they wanted to or not - it was a hard adjustment to not seeing each other so easily. But they both dug in and worked at it. There were times of tears, frustrations, and concern, but that solid foundation they had built from the beginning - that neither of them would give up easily, that they were all in, and they would do what they needed to in order to make it work - remained and buoyed them through the hard times. They had each spent too much time alone, trying to find a place they belonged, to not fight tooth and nail for their happy ending.

The year had come to an end, Ward was back in the same city, and now they were moving in together. The joy of what was to come washing over him, Ward pounced, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her body down against his. Her laughter filled the small space between them and her grin echoed his own.

“I do believe you’re distracting me,” she said teasingly.

“And I’m damn good at it,” he replied, then leaned in to press a line of kisses along her throat.

She giggled, but couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran through her. “Graaaant, we need to get ready.”

“But why? Everyone won’t be here until 9:00am. There’s plenty of time.” He persisted in his mission to distract, winding one hand into her hair and the other brushing down her back.

“That’s only 90 minutes to get ourselves ready and finish packing everything. Come on, we’re not going to be  _those people_  who still have all their packing to do when the movers arrive. We’ve already suffered through that ourselves.”

“We have a little bit of time. There are only a few things to pack anyway; just the bedding here and our bathroom stuff. Plus, we’ll shower together - it saves time and water. You want to save the planet, don’t you, Skye?”

A whine escaped her as he slipped his hand under the hem of her t-shirt and splayed across her lower back. “Fine, you win,” she grumbled. “We can stay here for 10 minutes. Then we get to work.”

He was magnanimous enough to not gloat outwardly at his victory, especially since she was snuggling against his chest and letting out that contented sigh he loved. Quiet fell over them as they laid there, simply basking in each other's presence. His fingers traced random shapes across the soft skin of her back while hers rested over his heart, feeling the steady beat she'd come to recognize as easily as her own.

After a moment, she broke the silence. “Can you even believe this is happening?”

“Me convincing you to get back into bed?” he mused. “It's not that surprising. You'd live here if you could.”

A playful swat landed on his arm. “Not that. That we're actually doing this, actually moving in.”

He smiled gently and tightened his arms around her. “It better be happening! Especially after how much work it was to get you to agree.”

Skye groaned and hid her face in his shoulder. “Don’t remind me. I still haven’t stopped being embarrassed about it.”

“It was pretty cute how oblivious you were,” he teased.

“Hey now,” she argued. “I was just really focused on the crisis in front of me. And it’s not like you were being all that direct either. “

 

_It had been a long day and he was missing her something fierce. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to wrap up with her on the couch and listen to her try to explain whatever insane tv show she was binging at the moment (he thinks she mentioned something about clones, maybe? It was hard to keep it all straight), while letting the comfort of her presence wash over and calm him in a way nothing else ever had. Since she was a hundred miles away, seeing her face and talking with her via Skype was the next best thing. Settling into the chair in his living room, he opened the program and waited anxiously for the call to connect._

_“Hey beautiful,” he greeted her when she appeared on screen._

_“Hi,” she said dejectedly, looking down and off to the side. The sight of her sitting cross legged on her bed, her room in its typical brand of chaos and clutter, was a normal one. But her shoulders were slumped and her face was lacking its normal sparkle and vivacity, her hair falling half across it. Even when she was exhausted and half asleep, she still always a smile for him; her brightness was impossible to contain. However, tonight, something had dimmed her. “How was your day?” she asked._

_“Long. Frustrating. The usual,” he dismissed. His own irritating day didn’t matter anymore, it was more important to find out what was going on with her and fix it, if possible. “How about you? Everything okay?”_

_“Yeah,” she breathed out._

_“Are you sure?” Her tendency to deflect was well known to him._

_“Of course.” She bristled at his questioning. “Why wouldn’t it be?”_

_“I don’t know, that’s why I asked. I know you, Skye. I can tell when you’re upset. And right now you’re doing that thing where you won’t look at me, you’re not rambling a mile a minute, and you’re pulling on your own hair.”_

_At his words, she looked down to find the ends of her long hair wrapped around her fingers, which were definitely tugging on it. Quickly she dropped the strands and finally met his eyes. “Fine. Jemma told me today that she wants to stay here with Fitz after they get married, which I mean, that makes sense. It’s a great apartment, close to the lab where they’re going to be working, he’s practically here all the time anyway. I had a feeling it was coming, but somehow I kept ignoring it. Now, I’m the one who has to go find a new place to live.”_

_Underneath her frustration, Ward could hear the note of fear and loneliness that she was trying to hide. It made him ache, wishing he could be there to hold her and assure her that she wasn’t going to be abandoned and left out in the cold. He didn’t want her to think for one moment that she wasn’t a good fit._

_“Skye, it’s going to be okay,” he started, hoping to soothe her before she launched into a full blown spiral. “I’m sure you’ll find a great place-”_

_“HA!” she barked. “You’ve seen the rents around here. I can’t afford a place in this area by myself. And the places I can afford are going to be gross and disgusting and farther away from work. Any money I save in rent, I’ll end up paying in gas and insurance deductibles, because let’s face it - the car will probably get broken into. Ugh, and probably the house too. I’ll have to drive forever to see anyone. And that’s not even considering how much farther away I’ll be from you too.” She didn’t even pause to take a breath during the entire speech, her voice climbing higher in pitch and speed as her anxiety intensified._

_“So basically, finding a new apartment is going to be impossible,” she huffed, throwing herself down on the bed in a pile of limbs. It jostled the laptop enough that she was half out of the frame and he couldn’t see her face, covered with hair and hidden behind a pillow._

_For some time, this idea had been floating around in his head. The pros and cons had been listed, categorized, shuffled, re-examined, and so on. It was something he was pretty sure he wanted, but he hadn’t known how to bring it up to her. And now, the perfect opportunity presented itself._

_“Well,” he began slowly. “What if you didn’t?”_

_A moan escaped her as she rolled onto her back. “If I didn’t find a new apartment? Then I’d what, stay here? Jemma made it pretty clear that she and Fitz want to begin their marriage without the college roommate hanging around constantly.”_

_“No,” he said, wondering how to get her to understand what he was implying. “What if you didn’t stay there, but didn’t have to start from scratch on finding a new apartment?”_

_Sitting up, she gave him an unimpressed look. “Listen, I may not have a huge budget and I know I’ve lived in some less than stellar places, but there’s no way I’m living in my car.”_

_“I wasn’t suggesting your car either. I think there’s a better option that might work better with your budget, like splitting the rent,” he suggested gently._

_Skye scoffed. “None of my friends need a roommate, I'm not that close with anyone at work, and sure, I could find someone online, but there are some sketchy people out there. I’d really rather not have to go through that whole awkward getting to know you stage while also trying to learn to live together.”_

_“Are you sure no one you know needs a roommate?” His voice was edging on whining, but he was trying to get her to think a little deeper about what he was saying._

_Exasperation was reaching new levels on Skye’s face; irritation practically rolling off her in waves and audible in her voice. “Like who? Jemma is marrying Fitz, which is the whole damn problem in the first place. Kara lives out in Philly, Bobbi is probably shacking up with Hunter - at least for the next few months - out of town I might add, and I love him, but I don’t think moving in with Trip is a good choice for either of us.”_

_Ward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “What if you moved in with me and understood what I was saying?” he said impatiently._

_Skye’s jaw dropped. She stared at him for a solid 60 seconds, her expression pure shock._

_“Skye?” he asked tentatively, almost bracing for a rejection._

_“You….want to…..live with me?” she whispered incredulously, still unable to break eye contact._

_He shrugged. “Well, yeah. That’s why I’m asking.” A tiny, hopeful smile emerged on his face. “It seems like a good time, you need a place anyway, and um, well…….I’d love to live with you, Skye. I’ve been thinking about it for awhile, but I wasn’t sure what you would think.”_

_“Grant….I,” she stuttered for a moment, then a huge grin broke out on her face. “I would love to!”_

_The knot in his stomach that had formed in the previous three minutes dissolved and he let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “You know, I was planning on going apartment hunting next weekend when I come down. What do you say_ we _go?”_

_Light danced in her eyes and the energy was quintessentially Skye was back. “Perfect,” she answered._

"Fair point,” he acquiesced. “I’m not exactly known for my smooth talking abilities.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” she said. “You seem to do pretty well for yourself. You landed a catch like me, after all."

“That I did.” He grinned at her and lightly tickled her sides, loving the giggles it pulled out of her. When she almost kicked him, trying to jerk away from the tickle attack, he finally relented and they stilled.

After a moment, Skye pulled away. “Okay, Robot. You’ve gotten your snooze time. It’s time to get up and at ‘em. Gah, what has happened that  _I’m_  the one having to force you out of bed? This is just new levels of appalling.” The disgusted grimace on her face made him snicker.

"Alright, let’s get going.” He pulled himself out of the bed. “I can’t take the risk of you using that evil genius of yours to find a way to get me out of bed. Somehow, I feel like it would be worse than the singing fish.”

Skye’s indignant huff followed him as he moved from the bed towards the bathroom.

“You know you’re lucky I ever forgave you for that stunt,” she called after him. “Just think where you’d be without me?”

Ward snorted as he turned to look over his shoulder at her, still sitting on the bed mock-glaring at him. “Right, because you were totally innocent and never duct taped me and Fitz into our room overnight?”

"Ok fine,” Skye relented. “Maybe we’re both lucky.”

Ward laughed as she heaved herself to her feet and walked towards him with her hand out. “Now I think  _someone_  had the brilliant idea of saving the planet by showering together?”

 

* * * * * * *

Three hours later, the first load was being unloaded at the new place. Having so many of their friends back together was something Skye always loved, especially now that they were all growing up and moving to new places. It took big occasions to bring everyone together and Fitz & Simmons’ graduation from their Masters’ programs was one of the few. The graduates were busy attending last minute events on campus and showing their visiting parents around the city, but they promised they would stop by later in the day to help. Kara, Bobbi, and Hunter had driven in from out of town for the graduation the next day and along with Trip had agreed to help with the move.

“You planned this on purpose, didn’t you?” Trip asked.

“Planned what?” Skye replied.

“Moving right when all of us would be in town, so you could con us into helping,” he answered.

Skye laughed. “I swear I didn’t, but hey, it worked out for us. Plus, admit it. You like getting a chance to show off your muscles.”

“He always did,” Kara said airily as she walked by with a lamp. “But I don’t think anyone really has a problem with it.”

“You never have,” he called after her.

Skye wrinkled her nose for a minute. “You two are the weirdest exes I’ve ever seen. Aren’t you supposed to be all weird and awkward around each other? I can’t understand how Kara seems to end up  _better_  friends with her boyfriends after she breaks up with them.”

“It’s a gift,” Kara said, waltzing back in the room. “What’s the point in being awkward? All that time and energy on analyzing and scrutinizing and stressing over every single tiny interaction. No way, dude. I’ve got much better things to do.”

“I can’t explain it either, Skye,” Trip offered. “But it works. And I gotta say, she gives the best advice when it comes to new girlfriends.”

Kara beamed smugly.

“I don’t know about ‘best advice’,” Ward interjected, nudging Skye so he could drop onto the big easy chair behind her. She perched on his lap as he continued, “More like relentless hounding.”

“It wasn’t my fault you were so damn stubborn! Trip listens to me, rather than refusing to admit he’s in love with someone else,” Kara shot back.

“You make it sound so lurid,” Ward complained. “It’s not like I was cheating on you. I also seem to recall someone else saying they just weren’t that into me.”

Kara shrugged. “No one would accuse you of cheating. But you can’t deny I was completely right about why you weren’t ‘all in’. I think what we’re doing right now would attest to my complete and utter rightness on that.”

“Seriously, it’s  _weeeeeeeird_! Stop,” Skye cried.

“Oh hon, what’s weird is that we still haven’t talked details. Good old fashioned compare-and-contrast. Because you still haven’t told me, does he do that thing with-”

“NO!!!” Skye and Ward yelled, lunging forward, just as Trip clamped his hand over Kara’s mouth, stopping her from finishing her sentence.

“Girl, no more,” Trip said firmly. “I don’t want to know their details and I don’t want you sharing anything else.”

Kara scowled at him as best she could with his hand still covering half her face and him standing behind her. “Ssnfndmpphgh,” she mumbled.

“What was that?” Trip asked, pulling his hand away.

“Spoilsport,” she hissed.

“Oi!” Hunter cried from the doorway. “Here I am, slaving away, dragging box after box up four stories, and you’re all just sitting around!”

“Whiner,” Bobbi scoffed behind him. “This is the third box you’ve brought up and don’t think I didn’t notice you grabbed the smallest one.”

“Not to mention, they have an elevator, so it’s not like you were walking up four flights of stairs,” Kara added.

Hunter remained indignant. “It’s the principle of the matter! They are just loafing here while I do all the heavy lifting!”

“Shut up, Hunter,” five voices rang out in unison.

“No one was loafing either,” Ward added. “We’d all literally just put down boxes and were about to head out for another load. It’s been a whole two minute conversation.”

“Well then, off you go,” insisted Hunter. “No more couch sitting.”

“They don’t even have a couch,” pointed out Trip. “Which speaking of, what is with that? You’re missing the most important piece of furniture.”

Skye and Ward groaned in unison, slumping against each other.

“....I feel like we’re missing something here,” he said slowly, seeing his own confusion mirrored back by everyone else.

“We tried to get a couch,” Ward began.

“And it would have been perfect!” Skye broke in. “If not for-”

“By sheer basis of that, it was definitely  _not_  the perfect couch,” Ward said firmly.

“Still not getting it here, guys,” Bobbi said.

“Fine, we’ll explain,” sighed Skye. “It was an ordeal, so bear with me while I tell you about it. It was about three weeks ago and we’d gone garage sale shopping, trying to find the perfect couch. At the seventh house, I spied something along the driveway…”

 

_“It's perfect!” Skye declared._

_“You haven't even gotten near it yet,” Ward countered._

_She shrugged. “I can just sense it. Come on, let's try it out.”_

_Following her tug on his hand, Ward sat down on the couch next to her. It was surprisingly comfortable. The back was high enough for him to rest his head without breaking his neck, soft with no errant springs or hard materials poking anywhere, yet didn't try to swallow him whole. The upholstery looked to be in fine condition and it was even a color they both liked. The size looked like it would fit the living room exactly the way they needed. He had to admit, Skye was right about the couch. Stealing a quick glance at the price tag, it was even squarely within their budget. It couldn’t have been more perfect if they had special ordered it. He was just about to announce that to Skye when the hairs on the back of his neck rose. It was almost as if a cold wind blew on him, yet the sun was as warm as ever._

_Skye turned to look at him expectantly. “Well? Was I right or was I right?”_

_He smiled, though something was still setting him on edge. “It’s pretty good, but I want us to think about it a little more. Why don’t we look at some of this other stuff while we mull it over?”_

_Skye started to pout, then caught sight of the racks of clothes and brightened up. “Did you just tell me to shop?” she said slyly._

_“I said to_ look _,” he reminded her._

_“What’s the difference?” she joked, winking at him before skipping over to the racks._

_Shaking his head with a rueful smile, he scanned the area, trying to find out what was giving him the creeps. Nothing was obviously amiss. It was an average Saturday in the suburban neighborhood, people milling in and out of the yard sales lining the block. Middle aged women with fanny packs and determined looks on their faces, young parents taking turns wrangling their kids and hunting for great deals, older men walking idly through, greeting everyone they know. There was nothing in the scene before him that could explain that prickling feeling. Yet it persisted._

_Unease pushing him forward, he shifted closer to where Skye was looking through the shirts, hung neatly on hangers and organized by size. For a short moment, he was surprised at how well laid out everything was. From what Skye had told him, he expected a lot of haphazard piles and nonsensical groupings. But everything at this one was clearly labeled, both by category and with price. Almost clinically..._

_He opened his mouth to say something to Skye, when she spun to show him something in her hand._

_“Look!” she said excitedly. “I used to have a shirt just like this!”_

_Blinking his eyes a few times to adjust to the abrupt change in topic, Ward focused on the shirt before him. It took just a second before it clicked in his head. “Oh yeah, I remember that. Shoot, I haven’t seen you wear it since, when? Freshman year? Sophomore year?”_

_“Something like that. I can’t remember why I stopped wearing it; I loved that shirt. Do you think I should get this one, for old times’ sake?”_

_“I don’t know,” he replied, his smile melting into a smirk. “It won’t quite be the same.”_

_Skye laughed. “And who would tell the difference?”_

_“I would. Your shirt had that spot of bleach down at the bottom.”_

_She gawked at him for a moment. “_ How _do you even remember that?”_

_“I remember listening to a five minute tirade on how it was an utter tragedy that someone has splashed bleach in the laundry room, then in the end you came to the conclusion that it just gave it more character and you liked it better this way.”_

_“Someday, I might stop being surprised by everything you remember. But apparently that’s not today.”_

_Ward grinned as he looped his arms around her waist and pulled her snugly against him. “Yeah, but you like my attention to detail,” he whispered._

_“You’re right,” she sighed happily, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a firm kiss. He was just about to chase her for another when she pulled back. “Back to the issue at hand. Since there’s no way this shirt has a bleach spot right…..there……” Skye trailed off as they both stood there in shock, looking at where her fingers were pointing._

_At the bottom, near the hem, precisely in the same location, was a bleach spot the exact shape and size as the one on the long lost shirt._

_Skye gaped up at Ward and the creepy feeling he’d been trying to ignore suddenly intensified. HIs eyes snapped up and he searched the scene around him for something to explain it. Goosebumps broke out as he spied the back of a head that felt all too familiar._

_“Skye,” he asked slowly. “When did you last see your shirt?”_

_“Huh?” Her brow furrowed. “Um. I definitely had it sophomore year. Maybe junior. Let me think…..” She paused for a moment. “No, it was sophomore year. I couldn’t find it when I packed up to move out for the summer. I asked my roommate if she’d seen it but she didn’t know what I was talking about. Which was weird, because I remember her staring at it closely every time I wore it.”_

_His suspicions almost entirely confirmed, he asked one more question, eyes not moving off the curly haired woman he spied across the driveway. “And what roommate was that?”_

_Skye’s eyes widened and her body went stiff. “Raina,” she breathed out._

_As if in a movie, the woman Ward had been staring at suddenly turned around and faced them. None other than Raina herself stood before them, smiling enigmatically looking right at the two, with no hint of surprise on her own face. Her hair was shorter, but the flower dress was the same. Ward and Skye both froze, the shirt slipping from Skye’s fingers._

_“I think we should go,” Skye whispered to Ward._

_He quickly nodded and reached for her hand. “We can find another couch,” he confirmed._

_Skye shivered next to him as they made their escape to the street._

 

“You mean to tell me that you skipped out on buying the perfect couch, only because your old roommate was the one selling it?” Hunter exclaimed.

“Not just any old roommate.  _Raina,_ ” Skye stressed.

“So?” He was unimpressed, clearly not remembering the woman very well.

“So, she was creepy and unsettling and did you miss the part where she stole my shirt?” Skye insisted

Hunter shrugged. “Clothes get mixed up. It’s not that weird.”

“But she never wears anything other than those flower dresses. What did she need with my t-shirt?” Skye defended.

“Hunter, you didn’t have to do a work-study program with her,” Ward broke in. “Trust me, try being locked in a room, for hours a week, with someone who takes notes on your every movement and breath. She’s a million times more terrifying than she sounds. She defies description.”

Bobbi broke in, “Hunter, trust me. That girl was more than a couple screws short of a tool kit. Why do you think Skye spent so much time in Jemma’s and my room that year? I’m still surprised and impressed you made it out without being mummified in a cocoon of some sort.”

“Gah,” Skye moaned. “I hadn’t even thought about that possibility, but it just  _makes sense_. She probably would have spun the silk herself to wrap me up. That’s how completely weird she is.” She shuddered involuntarily.

Ward tightened his hold around Skye, while Hunter snorted. “So dramatic,” he jeered.

“Bite me,” Skye shot back.

“Darling, that responsibility belongs to the one upon whose lap you are perched,” Hunter replied loftily.

“You’re right,” Ward answered. “Especially right here below the ear.” He leaned forward to demonstrate the exact location.

“Hey now! I did not need to know that!” Hunter screeched and covered his eyes.

Skye and Ward broke apart, laughing. “You deserved that.”

“Oh, I see how it is,” Kara huffed. “You’ll tell him, but not me.”

Skye rolled her eyes. “He doesn’t actually want to know and we didn’t even tell him anything. Get over it. Plus, doesn’t Bobbi share enough for everyone? Trust me, none of my stories are anywhere close to as eventful as hers.”

All eyes, including Hunter’s, swiveled to Bobbi. Her cheeks started to redden slightly, then she tossed her head and put on a proud expression. “You know what? I’m not ashamed.”

“That’s obvious, after the alley story,” Kara snorted.

“Oh my gosh, that’s right,” Skye joined in. “I still can’t believe you had sex against a stranger’s car in a random alley. While people walked by!”

“In my defense, there was a lot of jaeger involved, and I may not have understood just how exposed it was, at the time,” Bobbi explained.

“Didn’t stop you from going back to that bar the next night,” Hunter muttered.

“I seem to recall a story or two about you and broom closets and having to explain compromising situations to headmasters?” Bobbi volleyed back.

Her boyfriend’s face turned bright red and his mouth gaped like a fish. He stammered for a minute, then turned his attention to Skye. “There’s more downstairs, right? I’ll go get the next box.” Without waiting for a reply, he took off, everyone’s laughter following him out the door.

 

* * * * * * *

“What do you have in here, Skye? Rocks?!” Hunter exclaimed, struggling with the unwieldy box.

“Nope, those are all in your head,” Skye shot back.

“Why am I friends with you again?” he asked, exasperated.

“Because you know that your life would be so boring without me. And occasionally you need someone to knock some sense into you. Or because you want to keep banging Bobbi and she’s friends with me. One of those.”

Hunter rolled his eyes. “But seriously, what is in here? There's something clanging around and it smells like one of those candle stores in the mall.”

“Huh? Let me see that box.” Skye walked over a little closer to read the label on the cardboard box. “Oh, that one has my soap in it.”

“How much soap do you need?!”

“Everyone needs soap, Hunter,” she reminded him.

He remained unconvinced. “But an entire box full?”

“I….may have bought a few bars.”

“A few? I think there are something like 47 in here.”

“There’s 17, you ridiculous person. And I had a good reason for buying that many,” she snarked.

“Seventeen?!!?! What good reason could you possibly have for buying that many soaps?” Hunter hollered.

“Gotta say, I’m kinda interested in hearing that answer myself,” Bobbi interjected.

Skye’s cheeks flushed slightly. “I came across these soaps at a boutique and turns out they actually work really well with my skin, so I bought several more. Didn’t want to run out and wasn’t sure if I’d ever find them again.”

“Tell the rest of the story, Skye,” Ward called from the other room.

“Thanks a lot, babe,” Skye muttered sarcastically, casting a dark glare in Ward’s general direction. “Fine. When I was in the boutique, what caught my eye was that the brand was ‘Phil’s’. There was a little cartoon picture of who I assume is Phil and well, it looked familiar. So I bought one, as a joke. Then one day, I ran out of soap, so I pulled it out and well, I ended up loving it. So I went back and bought a bunch more.”

“The picture looked familiar? Who do you know named Phil?” Bobbi asked.

“Hunter, give me the box,” Skye instructed. Ripping the tape off, she opened the box and fished out a bar. She tossed it at Bobbi. “Here. Do you recognize him?”

Bobbi studied the picture closely. “I’m trying to place him. I know I’ve seen this face before….”

Kara leaned over her shoulder. “Is that Professor Coulson?!” she asked incredulously, looking up at Skye.

“So you see it too!” Skye screeched. “THANK YOU! I don’t  _know_  that it is him for sure, but it sure as hell looks like him. Though why a Sociology professor would be making soap, I have no idea.”

“Maybe he retired and found a new way to fill his time?” Bobbi suggested.

Skye pondered that. “Maybe, who knows? He was a rather, erm, unique guy.”

Kara laughed hard. “You just say that because he paired you and Ward on that project, back when you totally hated each other. He was actually a great professor.”

“Oh, he totally was!” Skye agreed quickly. “But you have to admit, he wasn’t exactly your average teacher. He liked doing things a bit outside the box.”

“So let me get this straight,” Hunter said. “You bought 17 soaps because they reminded you of an old professor?”

“No, I bought  _one_  soap because it amusedly reminded me of an old professor. Then I discovered I really liked the soap and bought 20 more.”

Hunter snorted. “And you think I’m the insane one.”

“Well, you are,” Skye replied. “Now make yourself useful and go grab another box. I’ll put this away in the bathroom.”

“Good luck, Grant,” Hunter murmured under his breath as he walked away from the women, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

* * * * * * *

Wrestling the big bed into the bedroom proved to be a greater ordeal than they’d originally expected. Unliked the rest of the furniture that had arrived in the moving van from Skye and Jemma’s apartment and Ward’s storage unit, they had to go pick it up from the store. It was the one thing they had purchased brand new, at Skye’s insistence, since his mattress was something like 20 years old and hers would be staying at Jemma’s apartment. When they got back to the new apartment, Ward and Trip hefted the bulk of the weight, with Skye and Bobbi helping to balance the awkwardly tall mattress and boxspring, lest they fall over. It also meant they had to navigate around the other furniture already in the apartment. The small hallway with the sharp turn right before the bedroom door didn’t help either. It took 20 minutes alone to get the box spring from the front door to the inside of the bedroom, and only by the skin of their teeth. Luckily, Kara and Hunter had actually put together the bed frame, so they were able assemble the rest of the bed quickly. Mattresses are a bit more flexible than wooden box springs, so it only took 14 minutes to get that in. Finally after many grunts, much sweating, a not insignificant number of cuss words, and a few scraped knuckles, everyone filed out of the room.

“Wait,” Skye whispered, tugging Ward backwards by his elbow.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Just, come here.” She guided him into the closet and pulled the door closed behind them.

“Skye, why are we in the closet?”

“Because,” she said, looping her arms around his neck with a twinkle in her eye. “It’s  _ours_  and I thought ‘What the hell?’”

He smirked and leaned down to meet her lips.

Even after all these years together there was still a small thrill that went through her when his lips touched hers. A half-swallowed whimper escaped her as he backed her up against the wall, crowding against her as his hands slid down to her hips to lift her up. Skye wrapped her legs around his waist eagerly, the small space inside the closet filling with the sound of their harsh breathing as they finally pulled apart. Ward’s forehead was pressed against hers, and he leaned back in to kiss her lightly before giving her a rueful grin.

“You know if we kicked everyone out, we could actually use that ridiculously expensive bed you demanded we buy.”

Skye laughed at him as she pulled his mouth closer to hers again, “But then who are we gonna get to carry the last of the boxes up all those stairs?”

Ward groaned in reluctant agreement before kissing her again, tugging her lower lip between his teeth as his hands tightened their hold on her butt, pulling her more firmly against him.

Skye tangled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck, her other hand sliding down across his shoulder to caress the muscles in his back. Ward shuddered under her touch, pushing her harder against the wall, his kiss deepening as he tilted his head to increase the pressure firmly. His tongue slid against hers, a teasing light touch completely at odds with the heavy grind of his hips against her and the scrape of his teeth over her lip. There is something so reverential about the way he kisses her, like he still can’t quite believe she’s really in his arms. Even after all this time. It’s a heady feeling to be loved like that, especially for someone like Skye. She felt like she could get drunk on his kisses, on the overwhelming love and affection that poured from him whenever she was in his arms.

Skye tried to pull him closer, even though they were pressed against each other as close as they could be with layers of clothing between them, and Skye’s spine was about to make a permanent indentation in the wall of the closet. She just wanted more of him. His tongue was curling against her own in a way that was setting her toes to curl inside her boots as her thighs clenched tighter around his hips. Ward groaned helplessly into her mouth as he rolled his hips against hers harder.

They were so lost in the moment, that they didn’t hear the footsteps just outside the accordion doors.

“There you are!” Kara yelled, yanking the door open.

“Oi!” Hunter shouted from behind her. “Are they making out in the closet?”

Skye and Ward broke apart laughing, but Ward maintained his hold around her waist.

“Really?” Trip called from the doorway. “You can’t even wait until we’re done and gone?”

“Why should we?” Skye volleyed back. “This is way more fun.”

“Because we’re finally here and would like to spend some time with our friends, now that you’ve been using them for free labor all day,” Jemma chimed in, popping into view. “Plus, we brought a housewarming gift.”

“Presents!” Skye squealed and scrambled to disengage herself from Ward’s embrace.

“Told you that would work,” Fitz sniffed, appearing next to his fiance. “She’s easily distracted by shiny things. No offense, Ward.”

Ward laughed. “None taken. I know it better than anyone. But how about we all go out to the living room? This is way too many people to be in my bedroom.”

“Always with the spoiling of the fun,” Kara mocked.

Ward leveled her with a look. “Keep it in your pants, Palamas.”

Kara stuck her tongue out at him in a display of complete maturity.

“Guys, come on,” Trip reminded them, ushering them back out to the living room. It wasn’t much better for seating - just the armchair, ottoman, and a couple of bar height chairs for the small breakfast table - but at least it wasn’t just one bed with eight people piled on it.

Everyone had settled into their spots: Ward had pulled Skye onto the armchair with him, the tall chairs were claimed by Hunter and Trip (it might have been the first time they were even close to the same height), Bobbi perched on the ottoman, her posture as perfect as always, and Kara settled on the floor, back against the wall and knees bent. Two piles of boxes created a table-like surface for Simmons to start unpacking the plastic bag at her feet.

“What did you bring me?” Skye asked greedily from her spot on Ward’s lap, reaching out with the grabby fingers one would normally expect from a toddler.

“Settle down,” Fitz admonished. He gestured emphatically to Simmons about something still in the bag and the whispered conversation between the two of them was short but intense.

“Ah, yes, here we go,” Jemma said, trying to portray a sense of calm and control. “Housewarming presents. First, salt, so that your house will always have flavor.” The small blue canister was the first thing set on the makeshift counter. “Next, honey, so that you may enjoy the sweetness of life.” A golden plastic bear appeared next to the salt. “A blessing of health and well being.” A dark green glass bottle of olive oil joined them. Simmons rummaged a little more in the bag before pulling out two bright red candles. “And finally, may you have light through the darkest of times. Now, I thought about rice, because it’s very common, especially for couples without children yet. But then I thought maybe giving you a fertility blessing when you aren’t even married might be a problem. Plus, that’s not for me to have a say in. When you are ready for children, you should decide that. I don’t want to pressure you. Though, I have to admit, you two would make beautiful babies. All dark hair and deep brown eyes. Your features are each quite symmetrical and complementary. You’d blend in all the right ways. So if that’s what you want-”

“Thank you Jemma!” Skye practically shouted, cutting off her friend and jumping up to hug her. “I think we’re fine without the rice; no need for babies here.”

Behind her, there were faint snickers that sounded like they were coming from Kara and Trip. Skye made a mental note to kick them both in the shins on her way back to her seat.

“There’s one more thing!” Fitz announced. “Now, Ward,” he said seriously, making sure he had Ward’s attention. “I know the tradition is to bring wine or juice, but my mum was coming over for the graduation and this just felt more appropriate anyway. You’ve been drinking bog water for too long. It is high time you were introduced to proper whiskey.”

“I drink Irish whiskey, Fitz. And it’s actually pretty good,” Ward defended himself.

“It’s piss,” Fitz said matter of factly. “This is what it should taste like.”

With a flourish, Fitz revealed the bottle of gold colored Scottish whiskey. The brand name was Grant’s.

It took only a moment before the group was howling in laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Fitz asked, a little bewildered at how whiskey could be so hilarious.

“It’s  _Grant’s_ ,” Kara wheezed out.

“I can see that. I asked my mum to get that brand specifically, because it’s the best,” he replied irritably.

“You’re giving Grant’s whiskey to Grant Ward,” Bobbi clarified.

“Huh? OH.” Understanding dawned on his face and he started chuckling along with everyone else.

“I still think whiskey tastes like ass, no matter which island it’s from,” Kara groused.

“If it’s Grant’s ass, it must be good,” Skye said slyly, sliding her hand down Ward’s hip and underneath his butt to pinch him.

“You would know,” Trip said, rolling his eyes.

“Oooh! Are you finally going to share some stories, Miss Skye?!” Kara leaned forward in mock anticipation.

Skye and Ward both flipped her off simultaneously, as Trip groaned. Bobbi and Jemma both chuckled and Hunter covered his ears and began to hum off-key.

Looking around the room, at her ridiculous friends and her brand new apartment - furniture half set up and boxes everywhere, wrapped in the arms of the man she’s been in love with since she was 18 years old (even if it might have taken a couple of extra years for her to admit it to herself) - Skye feels an overwhelming sense of contentment and peace. This is the life she always wanted. It feels sweeter than she ever imagined it would.

 

* * * * * * *

The apartment was finally quiet, the last of their friends having headed back to where they were staying after pizzas and hours of “Do you remember”. There were still piles of boxes in every room, but the furniture was where it needed to be, the kitchen was functional, and most importantly, the bed was made and delightfully soft and inviting. Ward was pretending to read, but was actually watching Skye putter around the room, getting ready for bed.

“Maaaaaaan, I am going to be so sore tomorrow,” Skye groaned, climbing into bed next to him. “I didn’t know I had muscles in some of these places.”

He put down his book and tugged her close, curving around her body. “Tell you what,” he said huskily in her ear. “Tomorrow I’ll give you a back massage.”

“You’re just trying to get my shirt off,” Skye teased.

“I’m just trying to help you out,” he said, mock innocently. “If your shirt needs to come off so I can get to your sore muscles, then who am I to stand in the way of healing?”

“What am I going to do with you?” she asked, affection softening her exasperated tone.

Ward smiled and tightened his arms around her. “How about stay here and be with me forever?”

“Yeah,” she sighed happily. “I think I can do that.”


End file.
